


Time Ties

by eternal_optimist



Series: Time Travel au [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: Caroline gets sent back to 1472, and it's no fun.Until it is.Inspired by the prompt: “I was worried. You could have called.” “I was stuck in the year 1472. How exactly did you expect me to do that?”





	Time Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for autumn kc au week 2016.

Klaus blew a breath as he took in the latest parchment of the Aztec version of the curse of the sun and the moon. His most important chess piece. With the exception of some details that needed to be added, his work was almost finished, perfect even.

“Take this to my study, will you love?” Quietly, one of the silent girls standing in the corner approached him, taking the papers from his hand and exiting the room swiftly. Without awaiting instructions from him, the other stood beside his chair and presented him her arm, eyes glassy and vacant of any form of will power.

Face morphing into its vampire nature, he plunged his fangs into the warm skin. Closing his eyes, as he savoured the succulent blood that poured down his throat.

The sound of fallen something resonated through the room. Turning his head towards the noise, Klaus almost fell out of his chair, seeing a feminine figure sprawled over **his** floor.

It didn’t strip him of his ability to act however. “Out,” he sharply ordered his meal as he moved towards the figure, her face obscured by her blonde hair. He laid her on her back as he carefully inspected her, sensing no heartbeat coming from the girl.

Suddenly, his senses were assaulted by the suffocating feeling of magic pouring out of the blonde at unusual rates. Hearing soft groans coming from her, Klaus quickly snapped her neck, his eyes blazing with fury as he looked at the now-temporarily-dead figure; one word repeating itself in his head.

Mikael.

* * *

Caroline woke with a start, her head tingling and her stomach nauseous as if hundreds of boulders were placed upon it. Opening her eyes only for the light to blind her, she shut them immediately, her eyelashes fluttering furiously as they tried to blink out the shock they faced.

Making sure to be careful this time, she gradually opened her eyes, taking in the damp grey walls around her with confusion, a sense of dread building itself in her as the realisation dawned on her.

Her hand flexing, she wondered why she was unchained. Surely whoever kidnapped her would have liked her bound.

“I thought you would appreciate the use of your hands,” said a voice, interrupting her line of thought. Her concentration, still not fully restored, struggled to process the words for a mere second before the familiarity of the speaker clicked in her brain.

“Klaus?” she asked, a touch hopeful while the rest of her raised warning bells through her entire self.

“You’ve heard of me? Fantastic.” Part of the shadows moved and Klaus seemingly came out of it, looking every bit like the legend she heard about when he first came to Mystic Falls.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. A bit of a ridiculous question considering her situation but her eyes couldn’t help saying stating comically at his attire in front of her.

Klaus snorted in amusement, eyebrows slightly raised. “You’re being held in a dainty cell and your first concern is about my clothing,” he said and she could all but hear his laughter, “and here I thought my father had a bit more taste in his toys.”

 **Father**? The word echoed in her mind as she felt her puzzlement build something akin to a high dam around her, cornering her in. “Your father is dead,” she blurted out absent-mindedly, brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of everything.

She barely noticed the humor slip from Klaus’s face, yelping in surprise as he sped in front of her in the blink of an eye. “What did you say?” He growled, his tone leaving her no room for pretending she hasn’t spoken.

“Your father is dead.” she repeated, voice growing a bit stronger, the familiarity of a topic that made **sense** a comfort.

“Impossible,” he said “I would know if he were, love. I assure you.”

“Well you should, you’re the one who drove the stake into his heart.” Caroline argued and as she saw the malicious angry shade that entered his eyes, she realised that unwittingly, she may have said the wrong thing.

“Now I know you’re lying.” Klaus said. She heard a crack before her world narrowed to lines of shadeless black.

* * *

  
Her sigh echoed through her cell, the grey wall a mocking of her sullen mood and strange predicament.

Straying, her thoughts returned to figuring out what could have possibly happened. As far as her memory could remember, she went per her routine to bed before waking up imprisoned in this room, with Klaus looking like he came out of a medieval movie.

She moaned in discomfort as the fabric of her jeans rubbed against her unwashed skin. It was a nagging thought, the feeling of uncleaness.

She absolutely longed for a warm bath.

Would kill for it even.

The cell’s door snapped open and Klaus waltzed in, his eyes pinning her to the floor in a subtly dangerous and threatening manner.

A half smirk tugged at his lips and he spoke, his cheeky tone irritating her “how are you today, love?”

Caroline scowled in his direction, watching in pent up frustration as he gustered for someone to come in. A woman who was possibly in her late thirties entered, her posture too strong for her to be human and judging by the air of magic that followed her she was correct in her assumption.

If possible, her eyes became harder as she shot daggers towards Klaus, knowing what he wanted with the witch, with her.

Klaus chuckled condescendingly, “oh, come on now, sweetheart. You have to admit this is much better than killing you; Amelia here is simply going to find somethings from you. It’ll hurt like a needle brick.”

She bit her lips, all too aware of what might happen if she insulted him, scoffing under her breath instead, “I’m sorry I’m not eager for some witch of yours to dissect me.”

“Think of it as a questioning without the hassle of speaking.”

“Right,” she sarcastically muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Witch,” Klaus sharply ordered. Amelia approached her, her hands outstretched, ready to grasp hers. Lacking sufficient amount of blood in her system, she couldn’t resist the hold the witch had on her.

Her skin prickling with acute awarness, she felt the sensations of magic plucking at her very self. Like having blood drawn from your body.

It was few moments before she could open her eyes, Amelia’s disbelieving gaze finding hers.

Her chest tightened, a bit of fear unwillingly finding it’s way inside it.

* * *

Damn long dresses and long sleeves and long everything, she thought, stumbling in her dress. Again. Thankfully, her corset was not tied up too tightly but that wasn’t stopping her distaste for this era’s fashion sense from building up at drastic rates.

“God, I am never taking jeans for granted again,” she muttered, almost screaming in annoyance as her legs caught up in the fabric. If only the Miss Mystic committee could see her now, she’s pretty sure she’d be banned for life.

“Having trouble?” Klaus said, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Hurriedly, she attempted to look fine; she didn’t need any help, much less from him.

“Nope,” she replied, turning to the left.

In spite of herself, she glanced back back at Klaus, slightly shaken to find him staring back at her.

Curiosity nagging at her, she couldn’t help but ask the question that occupied her mind. “Why did you let me stay?” She paused, letting the weight of her words sink in. “What did you want from me?”

“Now why would you think I’d want anything from you?”

“Because you’re a manipulative asshole who doesn’t do anything without a motive,” she rhetorically said.

Klaus sped in front of her face, grasping her chin delicately, “I think I should kill you just for that tone.”

Unwilling to even flinch, she replied back evenly. “But you won’t. For all you know I could be the reason you broke the curse.”

“Someone’s being cheeky.”

She smiled, remembering a specific Miss Mystic party. “What can I say, I had a great teacher.”

* * *

“You intrigued me.” was the whisper that came from Klaus, when they were sitting in his equalivent of a living room, a cup of wine in hand, not the sort of shy and hushed ones but the one that are full of hidden meanings meant for special ears.

“I, what?” she said, confused.

“The answer to your previous question, you intrigued me.”

It would’ve been a downright lie, had she said she knew how to respond to this except with an ‘Oh’ and perhaps a sense of irony for the fact that despite being nearly 500 years in the past, it was still somewhat the same. With him, with _them_.

She didn’t dare speak of the subject though; too much of uncharted territory that would only lead to dangerous paths that she had no interest in clawing her way out of.

“So tell me more about this century.” If Klaus noticed her peculiar change of the subject, which she didn’t doubt, he made no comment about it, something that she was truly grateful for.

He answered all her questions, adding some details on his own, reminding her of how good he was at weaving words together, putting enough old charm and lilt in his voice to entrance anyone.

“Thank you.” She said, when the alluring sleep of the night tugged at her eyelids. Klaus didn’t make any move to stand up nor say anything in return but that didn’t bother her. As she stepped out of the room, she saw him nodding his head briefly.

As she lay in her bed, sheet comfortably wrapped around her, she wondered when would she be back to her time. 

* * *

  
Her upbeat ringtone rang irritatingly through her room, and she groaned, bringing the pillow beside her and putting it on her head, hoping to stifle the sound so she’d sleep in peace.

Suddenly, she sprang upright, her eyes taking in her surroundings with utter bewilderment. Gaping almost like a fish out of water, her phone broke her out of her trance. Her fingers fumbled with it, as if they forgot how to proceed.

Regaining her wits, she pressed the answer button, asking in a hesitant whisper, “hello?”

“Caroline?” said Bonnie, sounding relieved “Oh my god, Caroline, where were you?” she paused “I was so worried, couldn’t you have called.”

Caroline silently laughed, happy to hear her friend’s voice. “I was stuck in 1472. How exactly did you expect me to do that?“

As she listened for Bonnie’s shocked breath on the other side of the phone, she couldn’t help but think that she had a long **long** story to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
